E que comecem os Jogos
by Kate Riddle
Summary: "Não é que não soubesse que minhas chances de escapar eram mínimas se comparadas às de outros garotos. Mas ainda assim... eu não estava preparado para tentar matar minha melhor amiga." reboot, Galeniss, classificação pode subir para M nos úlimos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá! Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Hunger Games, então, por favor sejam legais comigo, ok? n.n'**

**Desde o começo eu achei que Gale também seria escolhido como tributo do Distrito 12, e nunca engoli muito esse romance entre Katniss e Peeta. Por mais que a história seja impressionante e maravilhosa, sempre fiquei com um gostinho de que poderia ter sido melhor caso Gale tivesse ido para a arena com a Kat. Aqui está minha parca tentativa de reescrever a história, mas de forma alguma eu acho que chegue sequer aos pés dos livros.**

**Disclaimer: essa saga incrível não me pertence, infelizmente.**

_O dia em que meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo_

Entornei o balde de água fria na minha cabeça, esfreguei a barra de sabão por todo o corpo, tirei a sujeira debaixo das unhas com uma escova velha de cerdas duras. O mesmo ritual sendo repetido pela sétima e última vez. Pela última vez eu teria que comparecer diante das câmeras, trêmulo e assustado por dentro, impassível por fora, para a Colheita. Para esperar e torcer para que meu nome não fosse puxado. _É a última vez_, tentei me consolar em pensamentos. _São quarenta e dois papéis com meu nome, contra milhares de outros._

Trinquei os dentes ao despejar mais água gelada, levando embora a espuma grossa do sabão caseiro. Peguei o saco de aniagem descosturado que me servia de toalha e me enxuguei, vesti a roupa de baixo e enrolei o pano encardido na cintura antes de ir para o quarto que dividia com Rory.

Meu irmãozinho já estava quase pronto, empertigado numa cadeira alta, vestido no par de calças curtas e a camisa que eu mesmo tinha usado em minha primeira colheita, enquanto minha mãe alisava seus cabelos escuros e rebeldes para trás com um creme de cabelo gorduroso. Ele deu um sorriso pálido ao me ver entrar.

– Gale, diz pra mamãe parar com isso, por favor? Eu estou parecendo um gato lambido.

Eu não consegui evitar o riso. Devia ser algo de família, fazer gracejos para tentar levantar um pouco os ânimos. Até mesmo minha mãe abafou uma risadinha antes de apontar para a minha cama, sobre a qual havia uma muda de roupas.

– Vista-se, querido. Está quase na hora.

Assenti. A calça preta era a mesma dos dois últimos anos, e os sapatos tinham sido presente de uma vizinha cujo filho fora o tributo do ano anterior. Subitamente senti-me tentado a fazer um comentário sobre usar os sapatos do morto, mas isso só faria entristecer minha mãe ainda mais, e ela não precisava de mais problemas e tristeza além de dois filhos na Colheita. A única pessoa que aceitaria uma piada de mau gosto dessas seria Katniss... pensar nela me fez imaginar como estaria lidando com Prim. A pequenina era frágil como uma flor, como seu nome sugeria, e a essas horas deveria estar em prantos. Ou tentando ser forte e nobre para não preocupar Kat e sua mãe ainda mais...

Estava tão longe nos meus devaneios enquanto colocava meus trajes da Colheita que só notei a camisa nova quando já a tinha nas mãos. Era de um azul claro da cor do céu límpido que víamos ao nos distanciar o suficiente da poeira e fumaça do Seam, feita com uma malha de algodão suave que custaria mais do que três refeições da minha família toda. Franzi as sobrancelhas para minha mãe e ela deu um sorriso triste. Liberou Rory de seu "martírio" e veio se sentar ao meu lado enquanto meu irmão saía do quarto.

– Era de seu pai. Ele usou essa camisa quando nos casamos, e eu não tive coragem de me desfazer dela.

Eu não disse nada, apenas terminei de me vestir em silêncio. Ela arrumou me colarinho, espanou algum fiapo invisível do meu ombro e me beijou no rosto.

– Você está lindo.

Dei uma risadinha abafada. Eu realmente não entendia o sentido em nos dar banho, escovar nossos cabelos, nos vestir com nossas melhores roupas e nos mandar para a Capital para sermos mortos das formas mais horrendas possíveis e nossos assassinatos exibidos na TV como se fossem as imagens mais belas e excitantes do mundo... sacudi a cabeça e passei as mãos por meus cabelos úmidos.

– Estou preocupado, mãe.

– Eu sei – ela suspirou dolorosamente, acariciando meu rosto – eu falei que não precisava se inscrever para tantas tesserae.

– Precisava, sim – fechei meus punhos com força – não vou deixar Rory, Vick e Posy passarem pelo que eu passei. Pegar tesserae, se arriscar na floresta, varar noites montando armadilhas... isso não é para eles – virei-me para encará-la, e minha mãe tinha uma expressão triste em seu rosto magro geralmente determinado e sorridente – se alguém tem que ir para os Jogos na nossa família, que seja eu.

Senti que seu autocontrole falharia a qualquer momento e ela se desmancharia em lágrimas, mas engoliu em seco e me abraçou com força. Depois de um segundo de hesitação, eu a abracei de volta.

– São quarenta e duas chances em mais de mil – sua voz agora tinha o mesmo tom feroz e protetor de Katniss ao falar de Prim – você vai passar por mais essa.

Assenti, e me desvencilhei de seus braços. Os olhos de minha mãe brilhavam com lágrimas contidas, mas eu sabia que ela ia se manter forte. Engrenei um sorriso corajoso e calcei os sapatos, desejando que eles me trouxessem mais sorte do que para seu antigo dono. Levantei-me da cama e estalei as juntas dos dedos como sempre fazia antes de começar a dar laços em uma corda para uma armadilha das grandes.

– Vamos. É hora do show...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Enfileirados como gado em um curral para o abate, nós ouvimos o prefeito Undersee discorrer sobre a história de Panem e sobre os Jogos. Ele apresenta Effie Trinket, que nos cumprimenta com seu sotaque afetado da Capital e sua peruca rosa gigantesca, que a faz parecer um daqueles pirulitos que às vezes eu e Katniss víamos nas vitrines da pequena doceria. Desviei o olhar disfarçadamente, e identifiquei, duas fileiras atrás de mim, os olhos cinzentos dela fixos em mim. Ensejei um sorriso, ao qual ela retribuiu discretamente, mas um cutucão em meu braço me fez virar para a frente, para perceber que os olhos de Effie estavam fixos na fileira dos dezoito anos, a mais ruidosa de todas. Depois que terminou seu discurso estúpido e vazio, ela se dirigiu para um dos globos de vidro, firme e esticada em seus sapatos de salto com quase vinte centímetros.

– Primeiro as damas! – ela exclamou, mergulhando no globo a mão pálida, que nunca na vida tivera que esfregar uma bacia de roupas sujas, depenar um peru selvagem ou empurrar um carrinho cheio de carvão – nosso primeiro tributo é... Primrose Everdreen!

Não.

Não pode ser.

Não pode ter sido justo ela!

Eu me virei para trás, buscando o olhar de Katniss. Ela estava em choque. Seus lábios estavam abertos num círculo perfeito, os olhos ziguezagueando desesperadamente pela última fileira de crianças. Prim finalmente saiu do meio delas, seus punhos pequenos cerrados, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas o queixo fino erguido enquanto andava, em passos curtos mas firmes, na direção do palco. Senti meu coração despencar enquanto a pequena andava para o palco, e mal percebi um burburinho atrás de mim. Só notei o que estava acontecendo quando Katniss agarrou o braço da irmã e a colocou atrás de si, olhando para o prefeito e para Effie com uma expressão de desafio e ferocidade.

– Eu me voluntario! – ela está arfando por conta da corrida – Eu me voluntario como tributo!

Uma confusão se instaura imediatamente no palco. Haymitch, nosso único vitorioso vivo e bêbado convicto, dá risadinhas frouxas enquanto Effie e o prefeito discutem o protocolo do voluntariado. Um grito agudo de Prim é o que me desperta, e eu saio correndo para buscá-la, enquanto o prefeito, com uma expressão triste, diz para ignorarem o protocolo e deixarem que ela suba ao palco sem mais demora e lágrimas. Chego à beira do palco e desenrosco a mão de Prim da saia de Katniss. Ela parece em transe, e sua irmã se debate em meus braços como se eu a estivesse estrangulando.

– Agora é com você, Catnip – sussurro, e com uma breve olhada para trás ela assente com a cabeça antes de subir os degraus.

Meus braços estão insensíveis quando entrego Prim para sua mãe. Teoricamente nenhum jovem poderia sair do perímetro cercado até que a Colheita tivesse terminado, mas os Pacificadores nos conhecem. Sabem quem é a menina de trança que traz amoras silvestres e esquilos frescos quase todos os dias. Viram seu altruísmo e desespero ao se oferecer para ir no lugar da irmã. E, como disse o prefeito, realmente importa? Importa que a pequena esteja no colo da mãe e não no meio das outras crianças, esperando o término daquela cerimônia doentia?

Tudo isso ainda girava em minha mente quando voltei para o meu lugar. Pela primeira vez não observei, com uma ansiedade que chegava a doer fisicamente, a mão manicurada de Effie descer ao globo. Pela primeira vez não senti o sangue pulsar em meus ouvidos e meus joelhos fraquejarem ao vê-la desdobrar a pequena tira de papel. E quando a ouvi dizer o nome sorteado demorei quase um minuto inteiro para compreender aquilo que ouvi.

– Gale Hawthorne!

Levantei o olhar para o palco, incrédulo. Effie olhava para as primeiras fileiras, seu sorriso plastificado reluzindo enquanto procurava pelo "corajoso jovem" escolhido. Eu engoli em seco quando ouvi ao longe minha mãe soltando um grito angustiado. Não é que não estivesse, de certa forma, preparado para isso. Não é que não soubesse que minhas chances de escapar eram mínimas se comparadas às de outros garotos. Mas ainda assim...

Abri caminho e subi ao palco com movimentos rígidos e insensíveis. Registrei vagamente Effie pedindo uma rodada de aplausos para os tributos do distrito 12. Ela pediu que nos cumprimentássemos e então eu e Katniss nos olhamos nos olhos. Nenhum de nós estava preparado. Foi inevitável, automático, não intencional: em vez de nos apertarmos as mãos friamente como oponentes que seríamos na arena, caímos nos braços um do outro, soluçando.

Nenhum de nós estava preparado para matar seu melhor amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

___**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! E mil perdões pela demora em atualizar, mas com trabalho e faculdade tá ficando cada vez mais complicado escrever n.n mas não me esqueci da fic, e aqui está, um capítulo mais longo, direto do forno =D Beijos, e boa leitura ^^**_

* * *

_Seda e chamas_

Sentado na saleta luxuosa do Edifício da Justiça, eu ainda estava em choque, afundado em uma poltrona de veludo macio, o mesmo tecido dos vestidos da Colheita das garotas ricas, que às vezes minha mãe lavava. Passei a mão pelo braço da cadeira, sentindo-o tão suave ao toque quanto o pelo de uma corça. Aquilo me fez refletir... fazia mesmo menos de quatro horas que eu estava com Catnip na floresta, comendo morangos silvestres, sentado na grama verde? Parecia ter sido há anos. Ela e eu, na mesma edição dos Jogos. Prim sorteada mesmo tendo só uma inscrição. E o gesto de despedida que os moradores do Distrito 12 tinham feito, tocando os lábios com os três dedos da mão esquerda, como se fosse nosso funeral. _Eles só estão um pouco adiantados, _pensei com um riso amargo. Parecia tudo tão irreal que eu tinha a nítida impressão de que acordaria na manhã do dia da Colheita se alguém me beliscasse.

Ouvi barulhos do lado de fora da sala. Um pacificador abriu a porta, e minha mãe entrou com Posy no colo, Vick agarrado em sua saia e Rory, muito compenetrado e quieto, logo atrás.

Não havia palavras para aquele momento, então apenas nos abraçamos. Eu me segurei para não chorar de novo: a última coisa de que meus irmãozinhos precisavam agora era me ver derramando lágrimas. Eu tinha que ser forte, se não por mim, pelo menos por eles.

– Gale... por que você vai embora?

A pergunta de Posy me fez morder o lábio até sentir gosto de sangue na boca para não desabar. Minha mãe acariciou seus cabelos antes de responder:

– Depois a mamãe te explica, querida. Gale vai para a Capital – e, virando-se para mim – mas nós acreditamos nele e sabemos que vai voltar.

Eu a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que era um pedido velado. Sorri fracamente e assenti:

– Vou tentar voltar. Prometo que vou.

– Nós te amamos – sussurrou minha mãe, dando um último beijo em minha testa – não se esqueça disso.

– Não vou, mamãe, juro – puxei Vick e Rory para um último abraço, e sussurrei de modo que Posy não ouvisse – o arco da Katniss está num tronco oco perto do buraco na cerca atrás da casa dela. O meu está um pouco mais para dentro na floresta, num carvalho onde tem meu nome gravado com canivete. Se procurarem direito vão achar estoques de flechas próximos e nossas varas de pescar. Não peguem tesserae, a não ser que estejam morrendo de fome. Cacem, pesquem. Prim e a mãe dela podem ensinar a vocês quais plantas são boas para comer. E por tudo que é mais sagrado, não as deixem passar fome. Amo vocês. Entenderam?

Os dois meninos fizeram que sim. Um pacificador abriu a porta para sinalizar que o tempo tinha acabado, e eles saíram. Eu sinceramente não esperava que mais alguém viesse se despedir, no máximo a família de Katniss, por isso fiquei sinceramente surpreso quando a porta se abriu novamente e o padeiro, Sr. Mellark, entrou escoltado pelo filho, um rapaz loiro e corpulento de dezesseis anos. Ele se sentou ao meu lado enquanto o garoto (Peter, Percy, não me lembrava muito bem de seu nome) ficou de pé num canto, visivelmente desconfortável.

Eu não atinava com o motivo do padeiro ter vindo se despedir. Claro, ele era um de nossos melhores clientes, usava nossas avelãs em seus biscoitos, recheava suas tortas com nossas amoras silvestres e vez ou outra comprava um esquilo ou coelho para o jantar. Mas, além disso, não tínhamos sequer um relacionamento de conhecidos. Fiquei olhando para ele, com uma expressão levemente interessada, até que o homem se pôs a falar.

– Bom, Gale, eu... eu só vim para dizer que caso o pior aconteça... vamos ajudar sua família e a de Katniss. Elas não vão passar necessidades se pudermos fazer algo.

A que se devia essa súbita solidariedade? Não tinha visto Mellark nem qualquer outro comerciante levantar um dedo para nos ajudar quando éramos duas crianças famintas e órfãs lutando para nos mantermos vivos e alimentar nossas famílias. Éramos crianças do Seam, subnutridos e sujos, nos inscrevendo para a tessera para não deixar nossos irmãos definharem e nos arriscando a sermos mortos por um animal selvagem ou pegos pelos pacificadores por caçar na floresta. Nunca tínhamos recebido mais do que um olhar breve de nojo ou pena dos comerciantes. Estreitei os olhos, encarando o padeiro, desconfiado.

– Eles vão ficar bem. Não se preocupe.

– Eu pensei que...

– Não precisa mesmo, obrigado. Não quero dever nada a vocês – acrescentei depressa, tentando remendar as coisas para que ele não ficasse ofendido. Poderia não querer comprar nada dos meus irmãos se eu fosse rude demais – eles já são grandinhos, sabem se cuidar, não quero deixar dor de cabeça em suas mãos, Sr. Mellark.

– Certo – ele assentiu devagar – bom, eu acho melhor ir agora...

Ele se levantou e foi para a porta, cabisbaixo e seguido pelo filho. Antes de sair o garoto me encarou com olhos avermelhados. Suas mãos grandes estavam cerradas e ele parecia furioso. Notei uma marca vermelha em sua face, como se ele tivesse levado uma bofetada.

– Não a deixe morrer, Hawthorne.

Aquilo me surpreendeu, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar a resposta já tinha saído:

– Não pretendo voltar para o Seam sem ela.

Com uma batida forte, a porta se fechou.

Minha última visita foi a mais tranquila. Primrose e a Sra. Everdreen entraram de mãos dadas, silenciosas e delicadas como sempre. A garotinha me abraçou, e sua mãe segurou minha mão fria.

– Katniss disse que vai fazer você voltar pra casa – disse Prim – promete pra mim que vai se esforçar também? Por favor. Um de vocês tem que voltar...

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Tão quietas como tinham entrado, as duas se retiraram, com passos miúdos e movimentos suaves. Eu me perguntei quanto tempo durariam sem Catnip para cuidar delas, comparando-as com minha própria família. Rory já sabia montar arapucas simples para passarinhos e atirar com arco e estilingue, Vick tinha mostrado um talento excepcional confeccionando redes para pescar, flechas e outras ferramentas básicas, minha mãe lavava e passava roupa para fora e já falava em arrumar um emprego fixo tão logo Posy tivesse idade para ir à escola. Mas as Everdreen não conseguiriam seguir adiante sem a garota que tinha se tornado a chefe da família.

No percurso curto de carro até a estação eu só conseguia pensar em como nos tirar daquela enrascada. Não havia por onde ou como fugir, estávamos no centro das atenções do país. Não era como escorregar por baixo de uma cerca velha e abandonada. Estávamos cercados por pacificadores, câmeras e pessoas curiosas de todas as idades, mesmo que nos livrássemos daquele burburinho não correríamos um quilômetro antes que nos pegassem de novo, e aí com certeza seria pior para nós. Absorto em pensamentos, só notei que tínhamos chegado quando Effie me cutucou, fazendo-me virar para as câmeras. Olhei em redor e uma TV num suporte próximo exibia, ao vivo, nossa pequena comitiva em frente ao vagão. Haymitch apenas deu um aceno breve e mergulhou dentro do trem a pretexto de "molhar a garganta" enquanto Effie ficava parada e sorridente entre Kat e eu, exibindo-nos para os fotógrafos como se fôssemos um par de cães de raça. Ao nos ver estampados em um telão percebi que Katniss tinha o rosto inexpressivo, seus olhos apenas passeavam lentamente pela multidão, como se ela se perguntasse quando poderia ir embora dali. Já eu parecia muito sério e compenetrado. _Nada mal depois de me debulhar em lágrimas no palco, _pensei com sarcasmo. Por fim nos permitiram entrar no trem, e as portas se fecharam atrás de nós com um silvo baixo.

Um criado me escoltou até minha cabine, me dizendo para ficar à vontade, que o jantar seria servido em uma hora no vagão restaurante. Dei de ombros e me joguei na cama, braços cruzados sob a cabeça, olhando para o teto. A viagem duraria cerca de um dia naquele trem de última tecnologia, que se movia rápido o bastante para que eu nem sentisse seu balanço.

O Edifício da Justiça não era nada perto daquilo, pensei ao olhar à minha volta pelo quarto que parecia ter quase todas as superfícies cobertas por tecidos macios e luxuosos. Resolvi que ficar na cama me remoendo não ia ajudar em nada, então me levantei e fui inspecionar meus aposentos no trem.

O camarim era maior do que o quarto no qual eu e Rory dormíamos, e tinha toda a variedade de roupas possíveis, todas do meu tamanho. O banheiro tinha um chuveiro e uma pia com água quente e fria, e lavei o rosto esfregando-o vigorosamente com o jato gelado para me ajudar a pôr as ideias no lugar. Depois disso, ao voltar para o quarto, resolvi ficar com as mesmas roupas já que elas não estavam realmente sujas, mas fiz questão de chutar para longe os sapatos e pegar outros em uma série de prateleiras estreitas dentro do camarim, que tinham pelo menos uma dúzia de pares.

– Vocês já me deram azar o suficiente - disse em voz baixa antes de me encaminhar para a porta.

* * *

Ver Effie uma vez por ano por cerca de uma hora, com suas roupas estranhas, voz afetada e comentários rudes já era ruim o suficiente. Fazer uma refeição inteira ao lado dela era decididamente insuportável.

A mulher não calava a boca por mais do que cinco segundos, me fazendo imaginar se na Capital havia algum tipo de comida injetável para gente como ela, fisicamente incapaz de ficar quieta e comer. Depois de me buscar no meu compartimento e me deixar sentado à mesa no vagão restaurante, voltou com Katniss. E danou a falar a respeito das maravilhas da Capital e a descrever cada uma das iguarias que colocavam diante de nós com detalhes, enquanto comíamos como se não fôssemos ver algo mastigável pelos próximos seis meses. Podia apostar meu pescoço como Catnip tinha pensado o mesmo que eu: precisaríamos de cada grama de gordura que pudéssemos acumular para um provável período de privação na arena. Sem contar que vez ou outra dormir com a barriga cheia, só para variar, era bom.

Sentados de frente um para o outro, eu e ela nos olhávamos ocasionalmente por cima dos pratos. Nossos olhares se encontravam sempre que Effie falava algo particularmente estúpido, enquanto nos segurávamos para não rir. Depois de sete ou oito rodadas de pratos (eu parei de contar no momento em que precisei, para horror de nossa escolta, desabotoar a calça para continuar comendo), não aguentava nem mais um gole de água.

– Acho que já está na hora de conhecermos os outros tributos, não é mesmo, queridos? – ela disse, ao ver que tínhamos terminado o jantar.

Assentimos e ela nos levou para outro compartimento, onde havia uma TV na qual assistimos a reprise das Colheitas em todos os Distritos. No 1, de sempre: jovens fortes e bem apresentáveis, que sabiam lidar com as câmeras e com os inimigos, preparados desde o berço para aquilo, se voluntariando com orgulho. Não posso deixar de reparar em como são ansiosos e provavelmente despreparados para passar fome, espreitar e serem pacientes como nós. O garoto do 3 é magro e tranquilo, afasta os cabelos bagunçados do rosto e encara friamente sua parceira tributo como se a estivesse medindo. Um tipo perigoso, pensei, ao me lembrar de que o 3 tinha produzido sua pequena cota de vitoriosos, todos eles ganhando de forma engenhosa e cruel. Catnip pareceu se interessar por uma garota com rosto magro e cabelos ruivos do 5. Com uma pontada de pena, vi que nenhum dos cinco distritos seguintes tinha mandado alguém com a mínima condição de ganhar. O garoto do 10 tinha uma perna defeituosa, a garota do 8 caiu em prantos e a do 7 quase desmaiou. A menina do 11 tinha só doze anos, e foi como ver uma versão de Prim com pele escura e grandes olhos castanhos subir ao palco. Mas, dessa vez, sem irmã mais velha para se voluntariar por ela. Seu parceiro era bem mais alto do que eu e muito musculoso, talvez maior do que alguns dos profissionais.

Por fim, o 12. Prim sendo chamada e o desespero de Kat em tirá-la dali, evidente na forma protetora e assustada com que se lança na frente da irmã. Minha expressão confusa ao ser chamado, a expressão aérea que tinha ao subir no palco, como se estivesse em um sonho ruim. Os comentaristas falaram algo a respeito do gesto solene de despedida, e no momento de nosso abraço emocionado especulam sobre nosso relacionamento. Sinto minhas bochechas quentes ao ver a forma como enlacei a cintura de Kat, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço enquanto ela agarrava minha camisa nas costas como se estivesse se afogando e eu fosse seu bote salva-vidas. Por fim nossa semelhança – a pele levemente escura, os olhos acinzentados, os cabelos escuros – nos valeram o título de "provavelmente primos". Passaram o hino e depois começaram os informes a respeito das datas e horários dos eventos relacionados aos Jogos.

Essa foi a deixa para Haymitch entrar na sala, cantarolando uma velha canção sobre o mar e o céu azul, e como era bom pescar sardinhas frescas. Pelo menos é o que parecia em sua voz frouxa e vacilante de bêbado. Ele dá um pequeno giro, aparentemente dançando, depois nos olha como se finalmente tivesse percebido nossa presença ali. Parece confuso, cansado e... triste?

Não tive tempo de pensar a respeito, tive que saltar para trás com a agilidade de um gato para me esquivar de um jato de vômito. Effie deu um gritinho angustiado e contornou a poça de sujeira com passinhos curtos, encaminhando-se para a porta.

– Vejo vocês amanhã! – guinchou, batendo a porta atrás de si e correndo para seu compartimento o mais rápido que os saltos absurdamente altos lhe permitiam.

Troquei um olhar com minha parceira de tributo, e ela deu de ombros. Ele era nosso mentor, afinal de contas. Se quiséssemos sobreviver aos primeiros dias na arena, era melhor darmos um jeito de pelo menos cair nas graças dele.

Eu o segurei antes que caísse de cara no tapete imundo, e Katniss correu para me ajudar, agarrando o outro braço de Haymitch. Começamos a arrastá-lo para sua cabine, e uma vez lá eu o coloquei sentado no vaso sanitário.

– Desabotoe a camisa dele, Catnip - eu disse, enquanto me abaixava e começava a tirar-lhe os sapatos imundos. – vou enfiá-lo no chuveiro frio.

Um pouco relutante, ela obedeceu. Deixamos nosso mentor só de cuecas, e eu o levantei, num esforço heroico.

– Ligue o chuveiro pra mim – pedi – depois disso, eu assumo.

Ela assentiu. Percebi, um pouco espantado, que não ouvia sua voz desde a Colheita. Provavelmente estava ainda chocada com tudo aquilo, e se perguntando como sua família sobreviveria sem ela caso morresse na arena. Lembrei-me da delicadeza e fragilidade das duas ao se despedirem de mim, e como aquilo contrastava com a força dos meus irmãos e da minha mãe. Vi Catnip sair em silêncio, e suspirei. Antes de enfiar Haymitch embaixo da água fria, fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo.

_Eu vou fazê-la voltar para casa._

* * *

A noite foi atribulada. Eu não consegui me acostumar com a cama macia do meu compartimento de imediato, e fiquei rolando entre os cobertores por horas, sem conseguir dormir. Tive cochilos esporádicos, mas invariavelmente acordava com um grito na garganta devido a pesadelos sangrentos e confusos com a arena.

Por fim, quando passava das duas, consegui cair num sono profundo e sem sonhos, para acordar poucas horas depois com Effie gritando:

– Bom dia! Vamos, vamos, acorde! Está na hora do café, logo vamos chegar à Capital!

Ainda grogue de sono, levantei-me da cama e ela saiu para acordar Catnip. Peguei qualquer roupa no armário e me vesti para o café.

Chegando ao vagão restaurante, Effie estava reluzente em um conjunto lilás metálico, tão brilhante que eu poderia ficar cego se a olhasse por tempo demais. Kat tinha trocado o vestido azul por um conjunto de blusa e calça verdes, e estava afundada em uma cadeira macia, comendo pãezinhos com queijo e bebericando um líquido marrom e grosso numa xícara. Sentei-me diante dela, e sorri.

– Bom dia, Catnip.

Ela retribuiu ao meu sorriso. Parecia pálida e um pouco cansada.

– Bom dia.

– Nossa, quer dizer então que você fala? Achei que o gato tinha comido sua língua.

Ela riu – um som que eu parecia não ouvir há séculos – e acenou com a xícara na minha direção.

– Você precisa experimentar isso, Gale. É chocolate.

Levantei as sobrancelhas. Ela me serviu um pouco do negócio, e eu tomei um gole, apreensivo. Era quente, doce, mais grosso do que leite e descia macio na garganta como uma carícia. Esvaziei minha xícara com dois goles e a enchi de novo.

– Sabe, eu poderia me acostumar com isso – disse, rindo, e ela me acompanhou.

Effie aproximou-se de nós, segurando uma torrada com as pontas dos dedos enquanto falava:

– Nós chegaremos em menos de uma hora. Tratem de comer, vamos apresentá-los aos seus estilistas assim que chegarmos. Eles precisam livrar vocês desse cheiro de carvão!

Revirei os olhos e comecei a encher um prato com comida. Já estávamos quase acabando quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo e Haymitch entrou, cambaleando (embora parecesse ser de sono e não de embriaguez). Ele desabou na cadeira ao meu lado, sorrindo.

– Bom dia, crianças. Grande dia – ele encheu uma xícara com café até a metade, e completou com um líquido castanho claro tirado de um frasco de bolso – prontos para os Jogos? Espero que sim.

Ele deu uma risadinha frouxa, e eu senti a irritação crescendo dentro de mim. Aquele homem deveria nos ajudar. Nos dar dicas do que fazer na arena, de como nos portar nas entrevistas, do que fazer para impressionar os gamemakers em nossos treinos individuais. Não encher a cara e nos largar à própria sorte. Não era de se surpreender que nossos tributos sempre morressem nos primeiros dias!

– Haymitch, eu acho que já chega de bebida pra você – eu disse, encarando-o com raiva.

Ele me ignorou e preparou-se para entornar o conteúdo da xícara, mas quando a levou à boca eu a fiz voar longe com um tapa, mal ouvindo o gritinho de Effie ("Isso é porcelana!"). Nosso mentor se levantou e me agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa.

– Parece que temos um cabeça quente de Seam aqui, não é?

Eu também me levantei, e agarrei suas mãos, tentando me soltar. O velhote era menor do que eu, mas surpreendentemente forte, mas eu consegui me soltar de seu aperto.

– Parece que vou ter que te ensinar bons modos, garoto.

Ele recuou a mão para me dar um soco, mas eu me desviei. Antes que pudesse revidar, Katniss torceu-lhe o braço para trás e encostou a faca de mesa em seu nariz.

Haymitch ficou paralisado por um momento, envesgando para olhar a faca e depois olhando para mim. Pensei que ele ia afastar Kat com um safanão e avançar para cima de mim, ou esbravejar, ou simplesmente pedir desculpas. Mas ele começou a rir.

Afastando a faca do rosto dele, Katniss me olhou com uma expressão confusa e as sobrancelhas levantadas. Eu dei de ombros e voltei a encarar o velho, que se dobrava em uma gargalhada.

– O que é tão engraçado? – perguntei agressivamente.

– O que é tão engraçado? – ele repetiu minha pergunta, parando de rir e nos olhando com uma expressão divertida e maldosa – Pela primeira vez em anos peguei um par de tributos decentes. Vocês, sim, parecem lutadores. Deixem-me olhar para vocês.

Ficamos de pé no meio da sala, lado a lado enquanto ele nos rodeava como um lince observando a presa.

– Hum. Um pouco desnutridos, mas vocês são do 12, já era de se esperar. Além de arrumar briga, o que sabem fazer?

– Atirar com o arco – disse Katniss – também sei lançar facas e sobreviver no mato.

– E você, garoto?

– Também sei usar um arco, mas ela é muito melhor – eu disse, contendo um sorriso – sei preparar armadilhas para animais, mas não sei se conseguiria fazer uma para prender pessoas.

– Então vocês são os guris caçadores do Hob. Sei... bom, vamos fazer um trato, moleques: vocês não se metem com a minha bebida e eu fico sóbrio o bastante para ajudá-los. É o melhor que vão conseguir de mim. Feito?

– Feito – nós dizemos juntos.

– O primeiro passo vai ser com os estilistas. Eles vão ter que trabalhar um bocado para deixar vocês dois apresentáveis, e vocês provavelmente não vão gostar do que eles vão fazer, mas não discutam e não reclamem. Entenderam?

Assentimos. Nesse momento o vagão ficou subitamente escuro por termos entrado no túnel, como se fosse noite. É o famoso túnel que separa os distritos da Capital, percebo, com um arrepio, e meu olhar instintivamente busca o de Catnip. Ela me olha de volta, lábios comprimidos e punhos cerrados. É inevitável ficarmos desconfortáveis e até mesmo assustados, por causa de nossos pais, mortos nas minas de carvão no 12. Aos poucos o trem reduziu a velocidade, até sair, com uma explosão de luz, na cidade.

Nós corremos para a janela, espantados com tanto brilho e cor, sem saber para onde olhar primeiro. Cada cor parecia ter pelo menos setenta tons a mais do que no nosso distrito, e sem a eterna fumaça e poeira de carvão do Seam, o sol parecia muito mais brilhante do que o normal. Ao reconhecerem um trem dos distritos, carregando um par de tributos, as pessoas foram à loucura, gritando e acenando para nós ao nos verem.

Kat se afastou ligeiramente da janela. Eu olhei para a multidão por mais alguns instantes, antes de girar nos calcanhares, fechando o rosto. Haymitch olhou da minha expressão séria para a ligeiramente nauseada dela, e deu uma risadinha.

– Realmente, crianças, vocês ainda têm muito a aprender sobre o _showbiz_.

* * *

Minha equipe de preparação consistia de três pessoas que me arrastaram para um Centro de Remodelagem a pretexto de me preparar para conhecer meu estilista, mas há mais de duas horas que eles estavam apenas, segundo disseram, "abrindo caminho". Primeiro me esfregaram com um creme que parecia ter grãos de areia para retirar sujeira e uma boa camada de minha pele. Depois esfregaram pedra-pomes encharcada com uma loção malcheirosa nas palmas de minhas mãos e pés para remover os calos, fazendo-as arder como uma ferida lavada com álcool. Depois arrancaram dolorosamente os pelos de boa parte do meu corpo, deixando apenas uma leve penugem nas pernas e antebraços para "dar um ar de masculinidade rústica", embora eu não fizesse ideia do que estavam falando. Apararam minhas unhas e usaram uma máquina estranha e absurdamente dolorosa para arrancar os poucos fios de barba que tinha no queixo. Assim como Effie, falavam o tempo todo com seu estúpido sotaque sibilante, e não pareciam parar sequer para respirar, embora fossem práticos e eficientes com suas ferramentas de tortura. Quando acabaram, uma mulher alta e magra com longos cílios que pareciam imitar penas (pelo que entendi de seu nome, deveria ser Crisseis), bateu palmas:

– Pela primeira vez não temos um caso perdido! Portia vai adorá-lo!

Jules, que eu não tinha muita certeza se era um homem ou uma mulher, afastou as longas tranças verdes do rosto e pegou um pote de loção, mandando-me tirar o robe fino que era minha única peça de roupa no momento. Obedeci, e eles me esfregaram com a coisa, que a princípio ardeu na minha pele sensível, mas depois aliviou a dor.

– Prontinho, querido – falou Augustus, dando uma piscadela – até que você não é tão feio, depois de tirarmos toda aquela sujeira das minas, não é mesmo? Vamos chamar Portia!

Eles saíram da sala, arrulhando como pombos felizes. Vesti novamente o robe e me sentei na maca estreita, entre preocupado, ansioso, e nauseado, olhando fixamente para a parede branca em frente. Só queria que aquilo terminasse. Certo, eu sabia que os Jogos não começavam quando os tributos entravam na arena: a Capital tratava a coisa toda como uma grande festa, havia celebrações e um desfile de recepção aos tributos, entrevistas e treinamentos, e só depois éramos lançados no inferno para matarmos uns aos outros. Mas ainda assim, eu preferiria estar na arena, onde saberia me virar. Um metro de corda, uma boa faca e alguns fósforos eram tudo de que eu precisava. Na arena eu precisaria de coragem, inteligência e talvez um pouco de sorte para matar todos os outros antes que me matassem, não de cremes, roupas e um sorriso plastificado para as câmeras...

Meus devaneios se interromperam quando a porta da sala se abriu e uma mulher entrou. Ela não se parecia em nada com o que eu já tinha visto de estilistas dos Jogos anteriores: vestia-se simplesmente com calças pretas justas e uma blusa folgada também preta, uma boina sobre os cabelos castanhos encaracolados, e não parecia ter sido cirurgicamente modelada como a maioria das pessoas da Capital. Apenas seus cílios tinham sido tingidos de dourado, aparentemente para realçar seus olhos verdes com pequenas manchas amarelas mas, além disso, ela parecia estranhamente... normal.

– Olá, Gale – sua voz não tem o mesmo sotaque doentio e afetado dos outros, e ela me estendeu a mão delicada, que tinha um aperto surpreendentemente firme – meu nome é Portia. Eu e meu irmão Cinna ficamos encarregados de você e sua amiga este ano.

– Oi – eu digo, forçando um sorriso – vocês são iniciantes, não é? Os iniciantes sempre ficam com o 12.

Portia assentiu, pestanejando seus cílios cor de ouro. Fez um gesto para que eu me levantasse, e eu obedeci.

– Sim, somos novos, mas pedimos para ficar com o Distrito 12 – ela deu um sorriso – não precisa parecer tão espantado. Tire o robe, preciso olhar para você.

Obedeci, envergonhado. Por algum motivo – talvez o fato de que ela parecia tão mais humana do que a equipe de preparação – eu me sentia extremamente acanhado. Portia me circulou lentamente, seus olhos parecendo mapear cada centímetro da minha pele. Por fim, ela parou na minha frente, parecendo satisfeita:

– Vista-se. Vamos conversar um pouco.

Agarrei o robe e o coloquei com pressa, seguindo-a para a ampla sala de estar, onde Portia fez sinal para que eu me sentasse em um dos sofás vermelhos.

Ela apertou um botão na mesa entre nós, que fez a tampa deslizar e revelar uma refeição completa de frango ao molho de laranja, uma enorme jarra de suco, pãezinhos frescos e um pudim caramelado brilhante. Serviu-se lentamente, enquanto falava:

– Sabe, eu e meu irmão tivemos algumas ideias a respeito dos trajes da cerimônia de abertura dos Jogos. Basicamente, chega de pensarmos no negócio de mineração e em como os mineiros ficam sujos e empoeirados ao fim do dia – enquanto falava, Portia abandonou seu prato e se levantou, gesticulando com as mãos, entusiasmada – quer dizer, não é só a mineração, a sujeira, o trabalho. Obviamente você sabe o que fazemos com o carvão, não é mesmo?

Eu a olhei, sem entender, enquanto minha estilista pestanejava seus cílios cor de ouro, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Algo nela estava começando a me assustar.

– Nós... o queimamos?

– Precisamente! – ela bateu palmas e saltitou. Apoiou-se no braço do sofá, inclinando-se na minha direção, os olhos arregalados e um largo sorriso – agora me diga, o que seria mais impressionante e inesquecível do que exibir você e sua parceira como lindos e letais carvões em brasa?

Ok, antes eu suspeitava que ela tinha algum tipo de problema. Agora eu tinha certeza.

– Portia, isso não é... perigoso?

– Perigoso? – ela balançou uma das mãos, rindo – claro que não! É um fogo sintético que eu e Cinna desenvolvemos, o máximo que vocês vão sentir é um pequeno incômodo.

A tecnologia da Capital me deixou de boca aberta. Um fogo que não queima?! Por um instante eu quase me esqueci de que aquela mulher estava ali para me tornar atraente e bonito para que as pessoas acompanhassem minha morte de um jeito fanático e doentio na TV. Ela se empertigou e continuou falando enquanto gesticulava e andava em círculos:

– Quando virem vocês dois na carruagem, lindos, fortes, poderosos, as pessoas vão fazer fila para atirar patrocínios aos seus pés, e vocês vão ser os favoritos no segundo em que suas imagens aparecerem na TV! Toda Panem vai se lembrar de você! – ela abriu os braços e deu um pequeno giro, parando bem à minha frente, fazendo uma pausa dramática antes de enunciar – Gale Hawthorne, o garoto em chamas!

Portia não tinha um único parafuso no lugar, e eu me surpreendi ao perceber que já a adorava justamente por isso. Ela voltou a se sentar e me estendeu um prato vazio.

– Ande, ande, coma alguma coisa. Você precisa estar pronto em pouco tempo. É hora de fazer o Distrito 12 brilhar!

* * *

Antes eu estava apenas ligeiramente preocupado com a ideia de nossos estilistas. Agora, prestes a ter minha roupa acesa por uma tocha, estava quase em pânico. Saí para o corredor, com Portia à frente e meu time de preparação atrás. Estava envolto num macacão preto muito justo indo do meu pescoço aos tornozelos, com mangas longas. As botas brilhantes de couro rígido machucavam meus pés acostumados com sapatos macios próprios para caçar, uma capa de seda que parecia ter milhares de tons de laranja, vermelho e amarelo ia até pouco abaixo da minha cintura, e Augustus tinha metido em minha cabeça um chapéu esquisito, parecendo algo entre uma coroa e um capacete de mineração, decorado nas mesmas cores. Quase suspirei alto de alívio ao ver Katniss e sua própria equipe saindo de uma outra porta, ao fim do corredor, vestida num traje idêntico e com uma expressão que eu julgava estar tão assustada quanto a minha. Ela me lançou um sorriso nervoso, que eu devolvi na mesma medida, enquanto nossos estilistas trocavam meia dúzia de palavras em voz baixa.

Fomos conduzidos para o andar de baixo do Centro de Remodelagem, ansiosos demais para falar, e colocados em uma carruagem negra, puxada por dois pares de cavalos também negros como carvão. Os outros tributos e suas equipes estavam fazendo o mesmo, em ordem crescente, enquanto os estilistas davam os últimos toques em seus trajes. Seríamos os últimos, mas Portia me assegurou de que essa seria nossa maior vantagem. Ela e Cinna se afastaram, aparentemente ajustando os últimos detalhes antes de acender as nossas roupas. Olhei para Katniss, que apesar de assustada, tentava colocar uma expressão corajosa no rosto.

– Espero que eles saibam o que estão fazendo – ela sussurrou, num tom que misturava riso e medo.

– Eu também – e acrescentei, no que esperei soar como um tom jocoso – foi bom caçar com você, Catnip.

– Digo o mesmo.

A música começou a tocar alto o suficiente para quase nos ensurdecer ainda dentro do prédio. As portas gigantescas se abriram, e a primeira carruagem – Distrito 1, como sempre – deslizou para fora do enorme estábulo, sob aplausos e urros do público. Os profissionais eram sempre favoritos, e não importava o que Portia me dissesse, ela não conseguiria me convencer do contrário a não ser por alguns instantes de deslumbramento. Entrando em fila, nos aproximávamos cada vez mais da porta, e eu já podia ver o céu escurecendo no entardecer. Percebi com o canto dos olhos um brilho alaranjado de chamas, e soube que era a hora.

Instintivamente – como fazíamos ajudando um ao outro para evitar poças largas de lama ou atravessar córregos – Katniss e eu nos demos as mãos, nossos dedos se entrelaçando. Fechei meus olhos quando Cinna se aproximou com a tocha acesa e poucos segundos depois senti um calor nas minhas costas, que por um instante esperei crescer até se tornar dor e me fazer agonizar. Mas, em vez disso, houve apenas a sensação de que estava sem camisa sob um sol forte. Abri os olhos devagar. Nada doía. Nada fumegava. Mal ouvi a equipe de preparação exultando. Senti aquele calor estranho roçar meu pescoço, fazendo cócegas, e aquilo foi o mais próximo de desconforto que o fogo sintético me causou. Cinna colocou os dedos sob o queixo de Kat, fazendo-a levantar o rosto.

– Lembrem-se, cabeças erguidas. Sorriam. Eles vão amar vocês!

Assentimos, e ele incendiou nossos capacetes antes de saltar para o chão, e nossa carruagem deslizou para as ruas da Capital.

O grito da multidão explodiu em meus ouvidos quando alcançamos a porta. Até então eles apenas aplaudiam e gritavam erraticamente por alguns distritos mas, no tempo que leva uma batida de coração, tudo mudou. Quando nos viram houve um grito de alarme e susto com nossas roupas flamejantes, mas no segundo seguinte estavam clamando "Distrito 12!" a plenos pulmões. Aquilo me chocou, mas não tanto quanto a imagem ampliada que vi no telão mais próximo.

O pôr do sol realçava nossas chamas brilhantes, e nossas peles morenas pareciam esculpidas em bronze iluminado pelo fogo. Ergui o rosto, e notei que parecia tão imponente quanto os profissionais dos primeiros distritos. Katniss também nos viu e, mais confiante, sorriu e começou a acenar para as pessoas e lançar beijos. Eles gritam, nos lançam flores, estendem as mãos como se pudessem nos tocar, deliram e urram nossos nomes. Kat agarra no ar uma rosa vermelha, fecha os olhos e respira fundo para sentir seu perfume, depois sopra um beijo na direção da pessoa que a lançou. Ela parece uma fada, um anjo envolto em chamas. Sinto algo quente em meu peito, e demora alguns instantes até reconhecer que estava sentindo esperança. Somos fortes. Somos sobreviventes. E agora, graças à loucura de Portia e Cinna, somos inesquecíveis. Eu não sabia se Portia estava certa com suas previsões de que os patrocinadores fariam filas para nos apoiar, mas sabia que aquela estreia teria um poder fantástico sobre pelo menos uma boa dúzia deles.

À medida que o cortejo prosseguia pelas ruas enfeitadas da Capital o céu escurecia, dando mais destaque ainda a nossas capas bruxuleantes. Passamos por labirintos de ruas, cheios de gente nas janelas, acenando com lenços e flores. Quando passamos sob um prédio alto, onde centenas de pessoas se empoleiravam nas sacadas para nos ver passar, eu senti um arroubo de confiança tomar conta de mim ao ouvi-los gritando meu nome. Levantei minha mão, a que tinha os dedos enlaçados nos de Katniss, e soltei um grito alto de vitória, sorrindo em seguida. A multidão foi ao delírio, e eu me virei para Kat, trocando um olhar cúmplice enquanto nossos cavalos faziam a última curva antes de parar diante da mansão do presidente Snow.

Compenetrados e de rosto altivo enquanto o presidente falava, ainda de mãos dadas, nós brilhávamos, como Portia predissera. Percebi, olhando para os telões, que estávamos recebendo muito mais do que nossa cota justa no vídeo. A câmera passava rapidamente pelos outros vinte e dois tributos antes de reencontrar nossas capas brilhantes e nossos rostos iluminados. Após o término do discurso a população aplaude o presidente e nossas carruagens entram no pátio fechado do Centro de Treinamento, onde moraríamos até o início dos Jogos.

Nossas equipes correm até nós e os estilistas nos ajudam a descer. Cinna nos livra das capas e capacetes, Portia os apaga com um spray. Todos os parabenizam efusivamente, e enquanto ele parece apenas cansado, ela saltita como um filhote de gato perseguindo um barbante. Eu levanto a mão para afastar os cabelos do rosto, só então percebendo que ainda estava de mãos dadas com Katniss. Ela também percebe e nós nos soltamos.

– Achei que eu ia desabar da carruagem – ela confidenciou.

– Eu também. Ainda bem que você me segurou.

E então eu olhei para a carruagem, depois de volta para ela, e todo o ridículo da situação me atingiu. Lá estávamos nós, os dois moleques do Hob, na Capital. Fazendo uma estreia como nosso Distrito jamais tinha visto. Sendo parabenizados e aclamados pelo público. Sendo que um de nós estaria morto em poucas semanas. Não sei se foi a pressão, o medo, a ansiedade ou o simples alívio por não ter morrido queimado, mas eu comecei a rir. Kat me olhou por alguns instantes e deu um risinho baixo, que logo se tornou uma gargalhada, alta a ponto de atrair olhares dos outros tributos, mas não nos importamos. Depois de alguns instantes, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto, nós deixamos nossas equipes nos conduzirem para nosso andar, ainda eventualmente soltando risadinhas frouxas ao nos encostar nas paredes de cristal do elevador.


End file.
